Hug
by White Azalea
Summary: Karena itu biarkan aku memelukmu. [MC / SaiIno, InojinSarada] Ch. 2: Sentuhan Ibu
1. Daddy's Book

_Ayahku pernah berkata bahwa salah satu cara untuk membuat seorang perempuan menjadi tenang saat dia sedang dalam masalah adalah dengan cara memeluknya._

 _Ibuku berkata bahwa berpelukan dengan orang yang kau sayangi akan membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik._

 _._

 _Karena itu biarkan aku memelukmu._

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Hug**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 **Daddy's Book**

Suatu siang di kediaman Yamanaka.

"Jadi Inojin—"

Inojin menatap antusias sang ayah yang tengah menerangkan materi yang terdapat di dalam buku mengenai kepribadian seseorang. Ia memerhatikan betul-betul yang dikatakan ayahnya.

"—buku ini menganjurkan untuk memeluk seorang perempuan jika dia sedang marah, sedih atau sedang mengalami kendala emosional lainnya."

Inojin menelengkan kepalanya. "Memeluk?"

"Iya memeluk." Sang ayah—Sai membenarkan.

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika kita sudah memeluk perempuan saat dia sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Inojin.

"Sebuah pelukan akan membuat perasaan perempuan menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya."

Inojin berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Apa karena itu Tousan sering memeluk Kaasan saat Kaasan marah atau sedih?"

Sai tersenyum, "tepat sekali!"

Inojin menelengkan kepalanya. Berpikir.

 _Pantas saja Kaasan cepat tersenyum lagi_. Inojin berujar dalam hati.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah paham mengapa kau harus memeluk perempuan saat dia sedang ada masalah?"

Inojin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang ayah. "Iya aku mengerti, Tousan." Ia mengangguk singkat.

Sai tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari putranya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Sentuhan Ibu

_Ayahku pernah berkata bahwa salah satu cara untuk membuat seorang perempuan menjadi tenang saat dia sedang dalam masalah adalah dengan cara memeluknya._

 _Ibuku berkata bahwa berpelukan dengan orang yang kau sayangi akan membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik._

 _._

 _Karena itu biarkan aku memelukmu._

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Hug**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 **Sentuhan Ibu**

Inojin melemparkan tas selempangnya ke sofa ruang tamu sesaat setelah menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Kesal. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal jika rekan setimnya—Chouchou dan Shikadai membatalkan acara latihan bersaama mereka secara sepihak?

Remaja tanggung itu tak jua memeriksa dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan gurunya di sekolah, sungguh tak biasanya. Ia justru duduk dan meraih buku sketsa kemudian menggoreskan pensil arang di atasnya. Tidak puas dengan hasil yang didapatnya, ia langsung merobek buku sketsanya kemudian memlemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Tipikal seorang Inojin jika sedang kesal.

Ino—ibunya yang melintas tepat di depan sang putera yang sudah berani mengotori rumah dengan robekan buku sketsa terkejut. Baru saja berencana hendak memarahi sang putera, ia justru merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Nyonya Yamanaka itu menghela napas, lantas menghampiri sang putera.

"Kau kenapa Inojin? Sedang ada masalah?" Tanya sang ibu lembut.

Inojin memutar matanya, "Chouchou dan Shikadai membatalkan acara latihan kami. Akhirnya Mirai-sensei memarahiku lalu aku sendiri yang latihan." Ujatnya terus terang.

Sang ibu tersenyum kala mendengar penuturan puteranya, lantas mengelus lembut kepala pirang Inojin yang membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Mungkin mereka punya alasan sendiri mengapa mereka membatalkan latihan kalian."

Inojin mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah."

Ino terkekeh melihat tingkah sang putera yang minim bicara persis seperti ayahnya.

"Setidaknya kau jadi mendapat latihan intensif dengan Mirai-sensei kan?"

Inojin mengangguk dengan malas.

"Lihatlah, selalu ada yang bisa kau dapatkan jika kau melihat dari sisi yang lain." Inojin menoleh ke arah ibundanya kala ia berbicara.

"Tak ada salahnya jika kau latihan sendiri. Bukankah kau bisa mendapat jutsu-jutsu baru lebih dahulu dibanding Chouchou dan Shikadai?" Tanya Ino.

Inojin mengangguk.

"Tidak selamanya sesuatu hal yang buruk menurutmu benar-benar buruk jika kau melihat dari sisi yang lain, Inojin. Percayalah."

Inojin akhirnya berpikir bahwa perkataan sang ibu ada benarnya. Ia memang mempelajari beberapa jutsu baru dengan sensei-nya dibanding jika bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain. Karena biasanya yang ada malah mengulang jutsu-jutsu sebelumnya hingga terkadang mereka bosan sendiri mempelajarinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Inojin?" Tanya sang ibu seraya mengusap lembut kepala pirangnya yang otomatis membuat Inojin menjadi lebih baik.

"Tidak terlalu buruk."

Ino tersenyum. Kemudian memeluk puteranya. "Baguslah."

Inojin membalas pelukan ibunya dengan senang hati dan ikut tersenyum di pelukan sang ibu. Baginnya sentuhan ibu dan berbicara lebih banyak dengan ibu selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Kini ia belajar bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tidak selalu buruk jika ia melihat dari sisi yang lain.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
